Molecular chaperones maintain the appropriate folding and conformation of proteins and are crucial in regulating the balance between protein synthesis and degradation. They have been shown to be important in regulating many important cellular functions, such as cell proliferation and apoptosis (Jolly and Morimoto, 2000; Smith et al., 1998; Smith, 2001).